


博弈ⅲ

by Baliuyao_861



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baliuyao_861/pseuds/Baliuyao_861
Summary: 猪尔O珍（暗示）xA嘉





	博弈ⅲ

9  
朴珍荣看向手中的报告，丑陋的虫子歪歪扭扭地印在纸上，冰冷的文字呆板地向他汇报实验的成果，看了一会儿便索然无味，视线集中在桌面上的玻璃缸上，不用细看也知道里面的涡虫正在厮打缠斗着，争夺着，至高无上的地位。

打开抽屉取出药物，敲门声响起了，他没有停下手中的动作，而是冷淡地让人进来。崔荣宰带着资料前脚刚踏进来，朴珍荣便问他：“怎么样？”崔荣宰一愣，开口道：“目前还在控制范围内。”

“你闻得到我的味道吗？”他倒出两粒扁扁的药片放进嘴里，目光还焦距在饲养皿上。

崔荣宰踌躇着回答道：“我本身就没有那么灵敏，不过现在几乎没有任何信息素的味道。” 

朴珍荣眯着眼睛露出一个微笑，他向玻璃钢投入一粒药片：“那么，有什么好消息给我么？”崔荣宰的视线随着溅出的水花落到逐渐弥漫着绿色的容器上，慢慢开口。

10  
朴珍荣第一次见王嘉尔是在段宜恩的身边，他和那些冷冰冰的杀手不一样，拥有非常可人的笑容，让他一时也分辨不出来对方的笑是真心还是假意。

“我是Jackson，你好呀。”声音出乎意料的不是甜美类型的，朴珍荣也微笑着向他点点头。

“朴医生，因为你有过这样的经验，所以对于金有谦的治疗……”

“是的，有谦这样其实也……”

整个房间是暗的，只有他是光亮的。在他和段宜恩交谈时Jackson没有插话，只是坐在沙发上捧着脸看他们，在和他的视线相遇时，突然翘起了嘴角。

“我们珍荣真好闻啊。”

段宜恩皱起了眉头，想要说点什么，朴珍荣抬起手示意他没关系，惹得说错话的男孩笑得越发灿烂。朴珍荣盯着那张漂亮的脸，他最讨厌的想法却出现在自己的脑海：这样的人儿，就该像Omega那样做个听话的任人宰割的洋娃娃。

那是埋在他心底的盒子，里面装满了他厌恶的垃圾的骨灰，现在他却想把这个盒子挖出来，把那些灰尘撒入土地，再把这个人完好的心塞进去，放在枕边听他的跳动声。

朴珍荣的笑意加深了：“没关系，Jackson肯定是在和我开玩笑呢。”

没有如愿惹看起来好脾气的医生生气，王嘉尔顿时有些无趣，撅撅嘴离开了，在门口看见了站在那里等候的崔荣宰，笑着向对方打了招呼。

“Mark，你知道AA计划么。”

“什么？”段宜恩眯起了眼睛，朴珍荣转过头对上对方的眼睛——那才是杀手的眼睛。

11  
他在林在范气得东摔西砸后关上监视器，把玩了一会儿手中那根细针，嗅了嗅上面的味道再放回桌面。拿起白手套走出房间清瘦的男人和他擦肩而过。

“你只能成功。”面容冷峻的男人那样警告。

当然了，我从来没有失败过。

在进入那个改造室前他特地敲了敲门，停了几秒后猛地打开门并上了锁。他一边带上面具一边故意走出哒哒的声响，在喉咙间发出一些笑声。

王嘉尔被脚步声惊醒，睁开眼睛前祈祷面前的人是救他的段宜恩。黑色的迷雾逐渐笼罩自己，有些熟悉的香味在鼻尖徘徊，他却不敢睁开眼。

“太让我伤心了，Jackson不是说我香么。”对方带着手套的手摩挲着他的脸颊，冰冷的橡胶感让王嘉尔想到蛇。抬起头去看朴珍荣，对方居然还带着那个可笑的面具，他叹了一口气。

“你又想怎么折磨我？”没什么比被林在范标记更差了，被弱智的计划牵扯，又被段宜恩扔到这种地方，他委屈得冒火，“你又能怎么折磨我？”

朴珍荣觉得此时生气起来的王嘉尔更让他觉得有趣，惹得他想去逗弄。他摘下那个可笑的面具，露出他真实的脸孔，他的唇角带着合适的笑意，像温和的春风拂过王嘉尔眉间的褶皱。朴珍荣曾无数次对他露出笑容，却没有一次是这样发自内心的，王嘉尔想，他是真的为接下来的折磨感到快乐。

这个想法让他心生不安，嘴上却还是不饶人，他歪着头痞笑：“怎么？想让我标记你么？就算是你求着我，我也不会标记你这个狐狸。”

那个暧昧的笑容从医生的脸上消失了，他向后退了一步，仔细的用看不出感情的目光审视眼前狼狈的人，他的声音那样沉的好听，他说道：“我真是搞不懂你呢，Jackson。”

12  
香气，属于Omega的香气缓缓地充斥着这个房间，王嘉尔愣住了，他睁大那双湿漉漉的眼睛，带着疑问望向朴珍荣。而朴珍荣则把视线转向了对方脖子上狰狞的齿痕。汗水从脸颊滑落，他原本就是容易出汗的类型，此时更是被Omega的味道引诱的发了情，整个人像是从水里捞出来一样，水珠在身体上闪闪发光，氤氲了观赏者的眼睛。

“喜欢么，森尼？”

他被束缚住了双手，Alpha的本能时刻都在叫嚣着占有，他的眼眶发红，有些难奈的挪了挪屁股。朴珍荣笑了起来，他依旧站在离王嘉尔不远却无法碰到的位置，他从口袋里掏出一个针管，说道：“我求着你，嗯？”

王嘉尔的眼睛变得迷离，他微微张开嘴，歪了歪脑袋，汗水让他更加动人，低低的呻吟让他的喉结上下滑动，这样的他可以轻易让一个Omega陷入疯狂。Alpha的直觉告诉他那个针管不是什么好东西，却没想到朴珍荣是朝着他自己的胳膊上打去。

医生喘息的声音是那么危险，神色也不分明起来，整个改造室的空气似乎都改变了。朴珍荣转身又走远些，直到坐在王嘉尔不远处的椅子上，王嘉尔觉得对方的声音就想是一把手术刀，朝着自己的心脏划去。

“你会求我的，森尼。”

霎时间，林在范的味道直勾勾的涌入他毫无防备的腺体，他僵住了，不远处的医生变得模模糊糊，似乎拥有林在范狼一样的双眼，却挂着只属于朴珍荣的戏谑的微笑。Omega的味道促使他发情，此时不久前林在范在他身体上留下的印记也起了作用，他动弹不得却又那么热，所有地方都渴望得到不一样的爱抚。

朴珍荣翘起了腿，他蛊惑道：“朝我走过来。”手腕上猛地一松，有些不解地看向眼前的人，体内突然传来的震动感叫他不由得呻吟出来，他红着脸瞪着朴珍荣，对方又开口了，“坐到我的腿上。”

13  
王嘉尔恨自己不听话的身体，从他的位置到现在坐在朴珍荣的大腿上，天知道他是怎么淌着水，一步一喘的走过来。比起他的狼狈，衣冠楚楚的朴珍荣看起来那么安然自若，坦荡的像随时可以准备一场演讲。

多么可怕的Omega，竟然往自己身上注射Alpha的信息素。

“你真是疯了。”王嘉尔结结巴巴的对他说，即使欲望让他变得淫荡，他的眼睛依旧那么亮的好看，仿佛闪光灯下的钻石，连带着周围的空气都能闪闪发光。

闻言朴珍荣没有生气，只是笑了一声，他的手游离在眼前的躯体上，慢慢向上划去，他的指尖拈起对方的下巴，让他像洋娃娃一样露出漂亮的、脆弱的脖颈，他嗅了嗅那里的味道，又用嘴唇轻轻蹭对方的下颚，冲他的腺体暧昧的呼气。

即使他怎样吻那片地方，他都无法闻出眼前的人该是什么味道。应该是一块甜美的蛋糕，是一杯香醇的烈酒，还是一朵迷人的鲜花，一块奶味的香皂。医生的探索欲望埋起了他引以为豪的理智，他终于吻上那张形状可爱的嘴。

这是一个温柔的吻，仿佛把朴珍荣所有知道的美好全悄悄告诉了王嘉尔，也不管对方听了多少，听懂了多少。他用舌头描绘对方的唇形，触碰每一处柔软的地方，最后再咬了咬他的下唇。面前的人再也说不出惹人烦的话了，有神的眼睛涣散了，有些迷迷糊糊的朝他笑着，就像是有人对他好，他就会轻易的喜欢那个人一样，眼睛弯着朝他露出甜美的笑容。

还是战败的涡虫为了讨好胜者呢？朴珍荣阴恻恻地问道：“知道我是谁么？”

精神被刺激的恍惚，只能闻出一点味道的人怎么能回答这个呢，他有些小心翼翼又有些有恃无恐道：“小气鬼……叛徒JB？”

“……呵，是我啊，记住啦，对你做坏事的是我啊。”

14  
双手被命令搂着对方的脖子，上衣被拉到胸口上方，裤子被划开一道口子，屁股里面被塞得满满当当的，随着他骑着的人一上一下，被顶得除了抽泣什么也不能干。

“你可以叫我的名字啊，求我啊。”拔开对方浑圆挺翘的臀瓣，把自己送进去更深，让可怜的Alpha小狗一样哀哀地惊叫，把对方体内的小球送到不能再深的地方。

“哥…哥！求你了…不能再深了，不…不要了。”

吻去他脸上的泪珠，他的舌尖仿佛品尝到一粒糖块，甜得他去吻男孩的睫毛，欣赏对方眯着眼睛哭的模样。在叫我哥呢，朴珍荣有些好笑，估计林在范都没享受到这样的殊荣。

“疼，好疼啊，求求你，真的不要了……”

他真是个坏孩子啊，明明爽得紧紧夹着他，连手指都不由得抚摸自己的耳后，揪了揪自己的头发，可嘴上还是在骗人呢。震动的小球终于被顶到了Alpha萎缩的生殖腔，原本装作可怜的王嘉尔终于忍不住了，他仰起头痉挛着，没有被抚慰过的前面也迎来了高潮，射在了裤子里。

朴珍荣没有要停的意思，他松开钳制对方屁股的手，把王嘉尔掺起来，让他撑着椅背，朝他撅起屁股。从后面就只能看对方颤抖的肩膀和可爱的小脑袋了，扯了扯他的裤腰让他抬得更高，他重新插入了那片火热湿润的地方。

随着他每一次大力的顶入，对方会甜美地啊啊叫着，已然是欣欣接受的样子。医生冷冷地开口了：“森尼真的是第一次吗？扭得这么欢好像是出来卖的婊子呢。”

对方抖抖索索夹了他一下，嘴里呜呜了一句什么，让他忍不住骂了一句又道：“好像很喜欢别人这么骂你呢？真的是‘顶天立地’的Alpha么？”手忍不住打了对方屁股一下，他加快自己撞击的速度。

终于，他扯住对方的头发把他拉起来，让他靠到自己肩膀上，另一只手攥着他的下巴，把滚烫的精液射入他的体内深处，把震动的小球融化了。被激烈的操弄险些弄昏，大口喘气的王嘉尔微阖着眼睛，朴珍荣就在耳边呓语：“我给你装了个人工的子宫，恭喜你，森尼，过不了三天你就可以怀孕了。”

王嘉尔浑身一震，喘息停不下来变成过呼吸，背后的胸膛贴得他又那么紧，他连骂都骂不出来。伸手握住对方抓着自己的胳膊，却使不上力气。

朴珍荣几乎是苦涩得笑了一声，可惜了，Omega没办法让Alpha怀孕。


End file.
